fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Star
'Do not worry, my friends. I have no more need to be alone.' :: — Red Star Red Star is a superhero from Russia and a Honorary Fusion, and the leader of Fusion North. Character history Red Star was formerly a young recruit in the Russian armed forces. Originally frail and weak, his strength and muscular physique were bestowed to him in a government experiment for creating super-soldiers, but his powers were fueled by intense and dangerous radiation, which would sometimes go berserk under emotional stress. For this reason Red Star had been living in vo untary exile in an abandoned Siberian nuclear power plant, where he used the facilities to funnel his excess radiation into water capsules whenever his frustration and, therefore, the energy would build up too much. A leakage in the containment unit made the radiation melt up the snow outside, which seeped into a pond and eventually created a plasma monster which wreaked havoc on the surrounding settlements, acting out Red Star's latent resentments. Red Star got blamed for the creature's actions, partly because of the destruction he had inadvertently caused when his powers went berserk the first time. In response to the damage the plasma creature was causing, the Fusions began pursuing it. After chasing it into a snowstorm, Starfire succumbed to the temperature extremes but was found by Red Star before she froze to death. Encouraged by Starfire to embrace his power instead of fighting it back, Red Star joined the Fusions, fought the creature and destroyed it by pumping it full with an overdose of radioactive energy. However, the energy within his body thus rose to uncontrollable levels, and he asked Starfire to take him into space, where his power was released in a gigantic explosion. Before his departure, however, the Fusions made Red Star an honorary member, and his fellow people, who have previously shunned and feared him, now viewed him as a hero. Powers and Abilities Red Star's primary powers intended to be bestowed upon him by the experiment were superhuman strength and endurance & resistance to damage. In addition, the physical changes enable him to withstand environmental extremes, including the hostile conditions in deep space and, naturally, radiation, similarly to Starfire. Red Star's power also encompass the generation of immense radioactive energy, an accidental side effect of the experiment, which he initially found too uncontrollable to use, and released it as energy explosions. After he had come to accept his power, he could utilize it to fly and fire highly damaging energy blasts. Also, note that Red Star has built many snowmobiles, making the viewer infer that he must have some degree in technology of vehicles. Appearance Red Star is pale, with completely blank green eyes (a side effect of his powers) and reddish hair. He is seen with a green hoodie on, as well as black pants, a fatigue top, and a military uniform. In addition, he can change into an energy form that is composed of red, shimmering plasma. Personality Red Star is a very kind, selfless and humble person and is only seen to develop a temper toward the radioactive monster his energy leaks created, though naturally, he felt some anger on the inside for his life of being locked in his home, which is what formed the destructive instinct of this monster. Of course, these are both completely understandable. Trivia * The "Perfect Soldier" experiments were run by Professor Chang, as seen in the flashback. * Red Star debuted in the comics in 1968, going by the name of Starfire. He is not seen again until nearly 20 years later, which, by then, the Titans had already met Starfire from Tamaran, which is when Red Star got his current name. This may explain the close friendship the two share in the TV series. * In the comics, Red Star had a close relationship with Pantha and Baby Wildebeest, though this was never brought up in the show. * His show costume resembles his first and third costumes from the comics. * The power he releases into jars appears to be the basis for xenothium. * He is one of the few Titans in the show whose true comic book name is known. He is addressed as Captain Kovar by Raskov. His original first and patronymic name, which are unmentioned, is Leonid Konstantinovitch. * Andre Le Blanc is Red Star's enemy in the DC mainstream. * In the comics, Red Star gained his powers after being exposed to the energy core of a space ship he found. His animated series origin is similar to the origin of Marvel Comics superhero Captain America. * When the H.I.V.E. Five were scrolling though Titans trying to match Kid Flash (who they were defeated by earlier), Red Star was seen on their screen, but in his radioactive form. * Red Star's all green eyes may be a reference to Starfire's mainstream comic appearance. * As shown in Calling All Titans, Red Star can speak fluent Russian. * Red Star wasn't seen getting attacked by the Brotherhood of Evil in Calling All Titans. Oddly enough, he didn't appear in the episode at all. * In Titans Together he appears as he helps defeat the Botherhood of Evil, even though he persumably exploded in Snowblind. Category:Characters Category:Males